


Tall Glass of You

by MamaChloe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaChloe/pseuds/MamaChloe
Summary: Hunk and Lance go to the new steakhouse, chaos ensues. As per usual.





	Tall Glass of You

“Hi, welcome to Kaltenecker’s steak house. can I get you something to drink?” the waiter asked while placing the menus on the table. Lance looked up from his phone, only to be met with a dazzling pair of navy blue eye- wait no, these eyes cant even be described as navy, more like a dark purple. Like the vastness of space. The beautiful waiter also had what he’d guess was shoulder length hair black tied up into a small pony-tail on the back of his head. Lance must’ve been staring for too long because the beautiful waiter was staring at him with a questionable expression.

“Sir? Sir? Would you like anything to drink?” A foot- Hunk’s foot suddenly kicked him under the table and back into reality. “Um, well,” Lance looked at the waiter’s name tag. “Keith, can I have a tall glass of you?” Hunk groaned from the other side of table. 

“Sorry, sir I seemed to have run out of fucks to give, but I would recommend our new Raspberry iced tea.” The waiter- Keith replied smoothly. Hunk bursted out in laughter. Lance looked over at him with a betrayed look.

“I’ll have a Pepsi.” Hunk told the waiter through struggled breaths from laughing too much. Keith jotted it down in his order book. While Lance still recovering from the previous rejection, mumbled something about the Raspberry iced tea. Keith just nodded and wrote it down. Then turned around and walked away little pony-tail bouncing along with his footsteps.”Aw man Lance you really did it this time!” Hunk wheezed out. 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up” Just as Lance was about to keep pouting a dark drunken laughter could be heard from the bar not so far from them,

“Come back here hottie and fill me up another beer~!” a large man with and empty beer glass was shouting. “Ahh, poor girl.” Lance thought. Just as Lance had the thought it was immediately replaced with shock as no one on other than Keith came around the side of the bar and re-filled the drunk man’s glass. 

“Sir I would like to remind you to refrain from calling me that unless you would liked to be kicked out.” Keith replied with an obvious look of annoyance on his face.

“Hey~! Dont be like that beautiful, how about you come back to my place and we can bring that aggression to the bedroom~!” The man replied, while grabbing Keith’s arm to pull him closer. Lance reacted more on instinct the jealously and marched himself over there.

“Hey!” Lance yelled at the man “Hasn’t anybody told you to keep you hands to yourself!” The man looked over at Lance with an annoyed expression.

“You, got a problem Shrimp?!” The man yelled at Lance all the while keeping his hand on Keith’s forearm. 

“Shrimp?! I AM NOT A SHRIMP SIR, PLUS EVEN IF I WAS A SHRIMP THAT MUST MAKE YOU A WHALE!” Lance replied with anger in his voice and painted on his features.

“You challenging me boy?” the man said as he threw Keith’s arm back and stood up to his full height which tustve been at least a head taller than Lance. The man gave no warning when he practically uppercut Lance. Lance stumbled back in shock clutching his jaw. Keith’s eyes widened and he rushed in between the two men.

“Sir,” Keith dressed the man. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, if you don't comply I will have to call security.” Keith’s voice dropped a pitch. “And I don't think you wanna be locked up do you?” The man grumbled something about not being able to “hit that” and walked away. Keith turned to Lance. “Im sorry sir, are you okay?” Keith asked worriedly, as he directed Lance to the bar stool the other man was previously sitting in.

“Yeah, Yeah i’m fine, but call me Lance.” he looked up at Keith still clutching his jaw. Keith looked at him and chuckled.

“Stay here Lance i’ll be right back with some ice and water.” Keith said and he walked into the back doors.

“Dude! are you alright? That looks bad.” Hunk said as he rushed up to his side.

“Yeah, I’m fine Hunk. But can we just head home?” Lance said to his friend,Hunk nodded. 

“Yeah I think thats for the best.” Hunk agreed. Keith reappeared from behind the backdoors and handed Lance a bag of ice and a travel mug filled with water.

“Again sorry for the commotion folks, as repayment ill give you food on the house.” Lance shook his head and accepted the water and the ice bag.

“Thank you for the offer but we’re gonna head on home, now.” Hunk said as he helped Lance down from the stool.  
“Alright folks have a nice night! and sorry again Lance.” Keith said with a smile as he turned around and headed back to refilling other peoples drinks.

“Aww, man Hunk we would've gotten free food why’d you say no?” Lance asked

“Because you said you wanted to head home!” Hunk replied. Lance huffed and picked up the cup of water and drank. Lance looked down at the cup and sighed. Think about the cute waitress with beautiful eyes. Just as he was about to put his cup down he noticed on the side some black smudges. Lance brought the cup up closer to his face and examined it. There in semi-curly writing were the words Keith: (+X) xxx-xxx-xxx. 

“YESSSS!!!” Lance squealed. Maybe a punch to the jaw was worth it.


End file.
